vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sentinels: Mark X (X-Men Film Series)
Summary In 1973, after Bolivar Trask was assassinated by Mystique, she was suddenly captured and experimented on by Trask Industries. With her DNA in their possession, Trask Industries spent the next 40 years developing Mystique's DNA and Rogue's DNA into the ultimate, new and improved, mutant-hunting machine - the Mark X. It uses Mystique's morphing abilities and Rogue's different, duplicated mutant abilities to change its entire form to replicate various mutant powers to defend itself and change its shape and size to adapt to its environment. The Sentinel Mark X was announced in 2013. Over the next 10 years, the Mark X Sentinels began targeting both mutants and people who possibly carry the mutant X-Gene. In the final stand by the X-Men, the large amount of the Mark X Sentinels successfully killed Storm, Bishop, Colossus, Sunspot, Iceman, Blink and Warpath. Before they could destroy Professor X, Magneto, Shadowcat and Wolverine, the timeline was finally edited and the Mark X Sentinels ceased to exist. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, higher with Laser Beam Name: ''' Sentinels Mark X '''Origin: X-Men Film Series Age: Created in 2013 Classification: Weapon, Robot, Mutant-hunting machine Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Agility and Durability, Flight, Mutant Detection, Laser Beam Emission, Shapeshifting, Limited Adaptation, Power Mimicry Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Ripped apart Colossus, and caved in his face when he was still in his organic steel form, which is completely immune to bullets, decapitated Iceman's organic ice form), higher with Laser Beam (Melted Iceman) Speed: Peak Human '''(Despite their size and bulk, the Sentinels are remarkably fast and agile, enough to outmaneuver the mutants, perform mid-air flips and climb the side of a mountain quickly and with ease), '''Subsonic+ with Flight Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class Durability: At least Small Building level (Even without their powers of mimicry, they can endure strikes from Colossus, one of the most physically-powerful mutants, resist sustained ice and fire streams from Iceman and Sunspot, respectively and took Energy blasts from Bishop) Stamina: 'Unlimited 'Range: Extended melee range with long arms. Several dozens of meters with Laser Beam Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: '''Hive mind intelligence '''Weaknesses: Learning Limitations (The sentinels seem to be unbeatable, however they require Rogue and other mutants alive to copy their abilities. The sentinels notably lack many mutant abilities probably due to limitations in Rogue and Mystique's powers. Sentinels are incapable of Phasing, Teleportation or portal generation, telekinesis, energy absorption, telepathy, regeneration (As seen when Magneto blew up multiple of them by ramming the Blackbird straight into them, making it apparent that even with Rogue's abilities, they did not manage to perfect Wolverine's healing factor), multiplication, (though they possess a hive mind intelligence) extreme speed (Not a single sentinel can move as fast as Quicksilver or Callisto, probably limited by their size), sonic disruption, energy manipulation (they can fire energy beams, however) and certain other common mutant abilities. This may be the reason they imprison live mutants, if possible) Feats: '''Fight 1, Fight 2 '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shapeshifting: ' Most commonly, they are seen altering the shapes of their arms into extremely sharp blades and claws. *'Laser Beam: ' One of the Sentinels' main offensive weapons, they open the front of their heads to reveal an orb of energy that can fire extremely-potent and sustained, energy blasts, capable of melting through anything. This beam is powerful enough to overload Bishop in a matter of seconds and melt Iceman to the point where he is incapable of reforming, although both cases did take some time *'Power Mimicry: ' Due to their adaptive abilities, the Sentinels are able to use the powers of other mutants. They were mostly seen altering their bodies into forms almost identical to those of Colossus, Sunspot and Iceman in order to counter them. They also used powers similar to Emma Frost, Darwin, and Lady Deathstrike. It appears that a Sentinel needs to be exposed to the enemy mutant's powers for a bit of time before this ability is activated. They are also capable of sharing newly-copied powers and abilities with other Sentinels Gallery Screen_Shot_2014-03-24_at_9.13.12_AM.png Sentinel_clawed_form.png Sentinel_Mark_10.jpg Tumblr_n2y1eklFzZ1rmqnb5o8_1280.png X-Men-Days-of-Future-Past-Sentinel-vs-Colossus.jpg Sentinel_energy_form.png X-Men-Days-of-Future-Past-Sunspot-Sentinel.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Machines Category:Weapons Category:X-Men Film Series Category:Antagonists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:20th Century Fox Category:Tier 9